Amulet Of Avalor
The Amulet of Avalor is an magical necklace that appears in the Disney Junior series Sofia The First, that bestows upon its wearer a power that can be a blessing or curse, depending on either a good or bad deed. History The Amulet of Avalor is an ancient magical Maruvian necklace that was created centuries ago in the Kingdom of Maru, an ancient civilization that mysteriously disappeared before the Kingdom of Avalor, was was found, with magic from the Codex Maru. The Amulet has the power to reward its bearer with magical powers and abilities for each good deed she or he has done, but it can also curse them if a deed is bad. It became very famous among magical folk and highly coveted by those who knew the truth about it. Sometime in the past, the Amulet was discovered by the Kingdom of Avalor and became a family heirloom of the Royal Family. Forty-two years before the events of Elena And The Secret Of Avalor, Queen Lucia of Avalor gave the Amulet to her eldest daughter, Princess Elena on her fifteenth birthday One year later, an evil sorceress named Shuriki invaded Avalor and killed King Raul and Queen Lucia. Alacazar, Avalor's Royal Wizard used a spell to save the rest of the family. To buy him time on the spell he had to create, Princess Elena tried to stop Shuriki on her own. Shuriki tried to strike Elena down, but the Amulet saved her life at the cost of her freedom by pulling her into it. The process turned the Amulet from red to purple. Alacazar found the Amulet and spirited it away. It eventually left his hands and ended up in the Kingdom of Isleworth and was worn for a time by Princess Charlotte Sometime later, the Amulet arrived in Enchantia nd became a family heirloom of the Royal Family. Alacazar gave the Amulet to Princess Matilda (known as Tilly). Grand Mum, Queen of Enchancia, told her children, Roland and Tilly, stories about it. Over time, her son came to dismiss the stories as fairy tales. Tilly, on the other hand, quickly discovered the stories were true and went on to become the first Storykeeper of the Enchantia Sometime later, Tilly took it off and the Amulet ended up in the Royal Jewel Room in the castle until Roland gave it to his youngest daughter Princess Sofia, who also became the current Storykeeper of the Secret Library. Sofia's role as the Storykeeper led to her discovering how Princess Elena of Avalor was imprisoned in her Amulet for forty-one years. She set out to free Elena and return her to Avalor to liberate her kingdom. Sofia succeeded in freeing Elena from it at long last. The process turned the Amulet from purple to pink. Afterward, Elena let Sofia keep the Amulet as a token of gratitude. Sofia discovered soon after that freeing Elena had brought the Amulet to display new abilities. Powers And Abilities The Amulet of Avalor is a magic amulet that bestows upon its wearer magical powers. According to a book of magic, "With each deed perform, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse." * Power Granting: When the one wearing the Amulet does a very good deed without reward from others, the Amulet will bless its wearer with a magical ability as a reward. After the power is unlocked, the wearer can use it anytime they want as long as they wear the amulet. In Cedric Be Good, it is shown that the powers can also be unlocked by magical means such as the Power Plucking potion but when the powers are unlocked that way they aren't permanent since the power isn't truly earned that way. Nine of its powers have been revealed. So far, Sofia has unlocked four of the powers it can grant its wearer: * Animal Communication: The first power the amulet gave Sofia was the ability to converse with animals. She gained this ability in Once Upon A Princess when she helped a baby bird reunite with its mother. This is Sofia's most used ability, as it cannot be "turned off." * Mermaid Transformation: The second power the amulet has given Sofia is the ability to transform into a mermaid and back. She gained this ability in The Floating Palace, after she helped Oona out of a net. Sofia can use this whenever she puts her bare feet in a body of water and she stops using it after she pulls herself completely out of the water. So far, Sofia has used this ability three times. Sofia can retain her mermaid form while not wearing the amulet, but only in water. She can also activate it by will without needing to wet her feet, like her shrinking and animal transformation powers. When she wishes to become a mermaid, she dries off when she returns to human form. But if she turns into a mermaid by getting wet, she stays wet as a human. * Shrinking Ability: The third power the Amulet has given Sofia is the ability to shrink to sprite size and back. Sofia gained this ability in The Littlest Princess after she helped three wee sprites. This is Sofia's first will-driven ability. So far, she has used it five times. * Invisibility: In Cedric Be Good,Winifred reveals that the Amulet of Avalor can grant the wearer the ability to become invisible. * Telepathy: In "Cedric Be Good", Winifred reveals that the Amulet can grant the ability to read minds. * Growing Ability: In "Cedric Be Good", Winifred reveals that the amulet can grant the ability to grow to giant size and back. * Supreme Strength: In "Cedric Be Good", Cedric reveals that the amulet can make the wearer as strong as Hercules. * Bouncing Ability: In "Cedric Be Good", it is revealed that the amulet can give the wearer the ability to bounce really high. * Cryokinesis: In "Cedric Be Good", it is revealed that the amulet can give the wearer the ability to fire cryokinetic blasts from their hands that freeze anything they touch. * Animal Transformation: In Hexley Hall, Sofia unlocks the power that was granted to her when she freed Elena--the power to turn into any animal she sees and wishes to be. This is her second will-driven ability. She uses it two more times, once in The Mystic Isles, when she turns into a bird, and again in The Royal Dragon, when she turns into a dragon. * Curse Unleashing: When the one wearing the Amulet does a very bad deed without punishment from others, the Amulet will place a curse on its wearer as punishment. The curses the Amulet unleashes are so strong that they can only be lifted when the person it has cursed breaks it. The Amulet's curses can only be broken when the one it has cursed does a good deed to make up for the bad deed that angered the Amulet. So far, the Amulet has unleashed six curses that have helped Sofia, although she was only cursed twice: * Cursed to croak like a frog (after boasting to her friends). Sofia broke this curse with Belle's help by apologizing to Ruby and Jade and letting them be the Anthem Singers. It was a very minor curse that was meant to help Sofia learn a very important life lesson: That actions speak louder than words, especially when it comes to setting things right. * Cursed to suffer under Princess Ivy '(after Amber steals Sofia's amulet. As the name implies, this curse summons the evil enchantress Princess Ivy to the victim's homeland. The Amulet put this curse on Amber because after learning the Amulet's secrets, Amber betrayed Sofia and stole it from her to get a Princess to appear for her. Amber broke this curse with Rapunzel's help by apologizing to Sofia and letting herself get hit by one of Ivy's dragonflies to protect Sofia. Unlike the croaking curse, this curse was really powerful and dangerous because Amber's act of thievery not only was a bad deed, but also activated the Amulet's safeguard against thievery. * '''Cursed to stay small '(after letting sprites into the castle despite her mother's warning). Sofia broke this curse by apologizing to her mother and obeying her when Miranda told her how to get the sprites out of the castle. Like the croaking curse, this curse was a very minor curse that was meant to help Sofia learn a very important life lesson: To have faith in those who love her and to listen to them when they're trying to help her. * '''Sticky Fingers Curse: This curse was unleashed in "Cedric Be Good". It makes the victim stick to anything their hands touch. The Amulet placed this curse on Cedric when he stole it from Sofia. He broke it by giving Sofia his flying machine. * Bird Beak Curse: This curse was unleashed in "Cedric Be Good". It turns the front of the victim's face into a bird's beak. The amulet placed this curse on Cedric when he upset some birds. He broke this curse when he dealt with the baker's pest problem. * Metal Hands Curse: This curse was unleashed in "Cedric Be Good". It gives the victim metal hands. The Amulet placed this curse on Cedric when he tries to take over Enchancia. He broke it by returning the amulet to Sofia. * Safeguard: When the Amulet is stolen from its current bearer, it will place a very powerful curse upon the thief. * Secret Library Guide: The Amulet of Avalor's fourth ability is the ability to guide its bearer to the Secret Library of Enchancia. Unlike the other five abilities, which activate on their own, this ability only activates when its bearer has the magical book that contains the library's key. Also unlike the other abilities, which make the amulet glow purple, this ability makes the amulet glow blue. * Secret Library Alert: This ability alerts Sofia to when a story in the Secret Library of Enchancia needs her to give it a happy ending right away. Like the Guide ability, this ability makes the Amulet glow blue. * Secret Library Visions: This ability allows Sofia to have a psychic link with those she is supposed to help by having visions of their memories. Like the previous two Secret Library powers, the Amulet glows blue when this happens. Sofia did not get this ability until Elena and the Secret of Avalor. * Princess Companion Summoning: When the one wearing the amulet needs help, but the Amulet can't summon Princesses, the Amulet will summon one of their companions instead. Unlike the Princesses, the companions normally help out directly. This ability was activated only once so far. * Cinderella: (helped Sofia make amends with Amber in Sofia The First: Once Upon A Princess) * Jasmine: (helped Sofia and Amber rescue themselves in Two To Tangu) * Belle: (helped Sofia realized that action speak louder then words in The Amulet And The Anthem) * Ariel: (helped Sofia to trust her instincts in The Enchanted Feast) * Aurora: (helped Sofia with her animal friends in Holiday In Enchantia) * Snow White: (helped Sofia to trust her instincts in The Enchanted Feast) * Mulan: (helped Sofia, Amber and Jun realize that they're stronger than they know in Princesses To The Rescue!) * Rapunzel: (helped Sofia and Amber to escape out of a hole and teaches them that their relationship has grown and deepened because of mistakes that Amber has made in Sofia The First: The Curse Of Princess Ivy. * Tiana: ' '(helped Sofia find a gift to give to Glacia the ice enchantress in order for her to take back the ice touch gift she gave to Winter in Winter's Gift) * Merida: (helped Sofia to belief in herself, because she doesn't need the magic bag to save the day in The Secret Library. * Olaf: (helped Sofia save the Winter Flowers Festival and taught her that the abilities that being someone who has a big heart and who never gives up bestows are stronger than any magic) * Bearer Summoning: When someone who had previously worn the Amulet really needs help, the Amulet will teleport the current bearer to them to help them out. Thus far, this has only happened to Sofia once. * Bearer Protection: When the bearer of the Amulet is on the receiving end of a potentially fatal attack, the Amulet will save his or her life by pulling them into it. This can also give them powerful magical abilities. The magic in the Amulet will prevent its prisoner from aging depending on how long he or she has been inside it. * Bearer Protection Release: When a previous bearer of the Amulet of Avalor is pulled inside the Amulet due to a sorcerer's potentially fatal curse, only its current bearer can let them out. This ability is activated when its bearer wraps the Amulet around the weapon that activated its Bearer Protection ability, and places the weapon on the Crown of Aziluna. * Quest Compass: When the Amulet's bearer is on a quest, the Amulet can help them complete it by pulling him or her to something or someone that can help. * Interacting with Spirit Guides of Avalor: The Amulet can bring its bearer with the ability to interact with Spirit Guides of Avalor, seeing and hearing them without a wizard's help. This ability was given only to Princess Elena, though Sofia can also see Spirit Guides despite not being granted the power. * Interacting with ghosts during Dia de los Muertos: The Amulet can bring its bearer with the ability to interact with ghosts during Dia de los Muertos, seeing and hearing them. This ability was given only to Princess Elena. * Asking for Assistance: '''When the bearer needs help the amulet can grant its bearer any help she needs or asks for. This ability is given to Sofia in The Mystic Isles, when she asks for the unicorns to help. * In Forever Royal, the amulet can trap anyone inside just by wishing them into, but can not let them out. It takes a special and extremely powerful spell to release anyone trapped in the amulet. Other Abilities '''Safeguard: When the amulet is stolen from its current bearer, it will place a very powerful curse upon the thief. * Secret Library Abilities: Whenever there is a mission at the Secret Library, the amulet glows blue. It is given mobility, being able to pull Sofia to important objects and people. When it was time to free Elena, the amulet gave Sofia a vision of Shuriki murdering Elena's parents. * Bearer Summoning: '''After Sofia freed Elena, the amulet revealed it could bring Sofia to previous amulet-bearers who needed her guidance. This has only been used once, in "Beauty is the Beast." * '''Bearer Selection: '''It's revealed in "The Amulet of Avalor" that the Amulet has the ability to choose its current bearer, which is how it became Sofia's despite the fact that Roland didn't even know what it was when he gave it to her. Elena revealed she chose bearers based on their age and courage. Magical ability also seems to be at least another factor, as Sofia and Tilly both have magic of their own that they could have used against Shuriki. * '''Bearer Protection: '''The amulet was created to protect the princesses who wore it. The amulet's protective powers are mostly passive, but when the bearer is at the receiving end of a fatal attack, as seen in ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor, ''the amulet pulls the bearer into the stone. When that happens, the bearer ceases to age until freed, and her magic changes the amulet's color. In Elena's case, her blue magic turned the amulet purple. * '''Bearer Protection Release: When a previous bearer of the Amulet of Avalor is pulled inside the amulet due to a sorcerer's potentially fatal curse, only its current bearer can let them out. This ability is activated when its bearer wraps the amulet around the weapon that activated its Bearer Protection ability and places the weapon on the Crown of Aziluna. * '''Spirit Sensing: '''One aspect of the amulet's protection power was that it could sense spirits to help prevent against malevolent spiritual attack. Elena took the ability by mistake when she was freed from the amulet. Sofia can see spirits without this power due to possessing magic of her own. * '''Wish-Granting: '''As revealed in ''The Mystic Isles, ''the amulet can grant the wishes of its bearer. Weaknesses * '''Fire of Everburn: '''The amulet can be melted by Everburn the elder dragon's bright, hot, enduring flame. * '''Crazy Crystals: '''Like other enchanted objects, the amulet's powers malfunction if it is covered in Crazy Crystals. These make it glow yellow and summon sidekicks instead of princesses. They also suspend the bearer's abilities. Trivia * The Amulet of Avalor likely gets its name from a portmanteau of "Avalon" and "Lore". * Avalor can also be split into "a valor," marking how the deeds that the amulet rewarded involved courage, and how the amulet only summons when courage is lost. * Like the One Ring, the amulet makes whoever wears it constantly rely on its power, therefore making whoever has it a bearer rather than a wearer. * The amulet's gifts and curses can manifest in changes in fortune as well as actual powers and curses. Sofia was given good luck when she worked hard to join the Flying Derby, but received bad luck when she tried to have Miranda all to herself on Mother's Day. * Sofia keeps the amulet's powers a secret to most because she worries that revealing them will get her into trouble. So far, only her family, animal friends, the Royal Prep headmistresses, Oona and the people of Avalor know about her amulet. Amber also learn of the Amulet's magic, as she also discover that Sofia's amulet can also lead them to the Secret Library. * The amulet was originally just a protective object, but Elena used its magical potential to form active powers. * Sofia was in distress when Princess Elena made the amulet flash. * Sofia and the amulet are connected because Sofia's magic is the same color as it used to be. * The amulet also helps control Sofia's natural powers, though that brings a side effect of Sofia believing the amulet is her primary source of magic. * The amulet has a connection to another Maruvian item, the Scepter of Light. Unlike the scepter, which is merely a powerful wand, the amulet is a magical vessel, but cannot work as a weapon. * After Elena was freed, the amulet's powers became more subtle and efficient. * The amulet is a fire opal, originally a red one. This suits Sofia, who was born in early October, and so has an opal birthstone. * The amulet's powers are enhanced when it is around a source of magic such as the Mystic Isles. This is shown when Sofia turns into a bird there, as the magic around her is more dramatic. * It also reveals as much power as its bearer possesses. This is why magic-users like Sofia and Tilly unlocked multiple powers, while Charlotte unlocked none. * The amulet traditionally is handed down from mother to daughter. * The amulet's cursing on its bearer stopped after Elena was freed, but Sofia's animal transformation power reveals it can still give abilities. * Had Princess Ivy succeeded in destroying the amulet, Elena would have been killed. * The Amulet's jewel type is unclear, but its scarlet appearance before Elena's imprisonment matches up with a red opal--it is not clear and faceted like a ruby. Opals, like the Amulet of Avalor, are smooth and foggy. If the Amulet is a ruby, then it underwent magic prior to Elena's entrapment to gain an opaline appearance. If the Amulet is a red opal, this would suit Sofia, as her birthday of October 6 would mean she'd have opal as a birthstone. The bright flecks inside the Amulet also line it up with a fire opal, the only gem to have such an appearance. Gallery Screenshots Merchandise Category:Pink Category:Purple Category:Silver Category:Blue Category:Necklace Category:Amulet Category:Sofia The First Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Hero And Heroine Objects Category:Heroine Objects Category:Sofia The First Objects